I SAW the GEMS
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Jigsaw, Jigsaw. When you see him you'd best run. Jigsaw, Jigsaw. He's come to Beach City for some fun.
1. Chapter 1

I SAW the GEMS

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ZAP!**

The crystal Gems returned to there home through the warp pad. Amethyst shook the goo off herself. "Wow, that was intense!" Pearl groaned. "I know, Who'd have thought that ponies could be so ruthel-" She stopped.

She'd seen Garnet...Who was now deathly pale. Pearl turned around and became pale as well. The house was ransacked! And that wasn't even the worst bit!

For in the middle of the mess was the creepiest toy clown they had ever seen! And in it's hands was a picture of a tied up, gagged, and brutally beaten-

 **STEVEN!**

Screamed the Gems at once. Quickly, they ran to the clown to examine it further. Taped to it's back were 3 vials of liquid and a DVD marked: **PLAY ME**...which seems to have been written in blood!

Quickly, they put it on. And once more they see the creepy clown...

…...

 **Hello, Crystal Gems...I want to play a game.**

 **But before we do anything else; You must drink those vials.**

 **The doll is built with a special sensor that will let it know when you have.**

 **When it has, it'll open up and reveal the DVD containing instructions for the rest of the game.**

 **Oh, and don't try to smash it open. The disc is set to be wiped clean and the doll to blow up if that happens.**

Suddenly, the screen changed showing a bloodied and frightened Steven.

Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! Anybody! Hel-

The screen once more changed back to the clown

 **TICK TOCK GEMS.**

Then the screen went off permanently.

…...

Pearl and Amethyst just stood there shell shocked. Garnet meanwhile quickly snapped to and tried to use her future vision to-

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

The other Gems quickly turned to Garnet concerned as she screamed out in pain.

"Garnet! What's wrong!?"

Garnet panted in disbelief. "M-My future vision...It's being jammed!" "But that's impossible!" Cried out a horrified Pearl.

Garnet shook her head. "Impossible or not...Were going to have to drink those Vials blind."

Pearl looked concerned. "I...Drink them? But we don't-" "We don't have a choice! Snapped Garnet! If we want to save Steven...We have to play by it's rules...for now."

The other gems hesitated...But nodded. They each took a vial

FOR STEVEN! Shouted Amethyst as she and the others drank the vials...

Their bodies were on fire!...And then they knew no more...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

I SAW the GEMS ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

When the gems woke up, the first thing they noticed was wrong was that their was now 4 of them. Ruby panicked and desperately tried to fuse back together...and that's when they found out the second problem...Their gems were gone! Quickly Pearl set up a scan which concluded that-

Were human! Screamed Pearl. Amethyst looked at her confused. "What do you mean were human?" Pearl was starting to shake now.

"It means exactly that...Were not crystal Gems anymore...were normal humans...w-we can't fuse, summon weapons, or anything."

"NO!" Screamed Ruby. "I can't- We can't- I need- I- I-"

Suddenly, Ruby just completely broke down and rolled up into a fetal position crying. Sapphire desperately tried to consul her. She looked at the other two sadly.

"Sorry guys, I think your going to have to do this without us." This was another blow to them, they'd be without Garnet! Amethyst and Pearl felt more lost then ever...Then their eyes feel on the picture of a tortured Steven; and just like that their resolve was steeled.

They then also noticed that the clown had opened it's mouth, revealing a second disc. They plucked it out of the mouth causing it's eyes to shift into a clock-

 **24:00**

Which begins to count backward. Quickly, they put the disc into the TV. And soon the clown was back on.

 **Hello, Gems.**

 **Longer than human history, you have been the guardians of earth...Yet your attitude towards humans puzzles me-**

Suddenly the picture changed. And to the gems horror, it was a recording! Of them! In their own house!

\- "Humans just live short, boring insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problem on some single enemy they can fight, instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control"-

 **Human life is insignificant, is it? Boring are we?**

 **What dose that make Steven then?**

 **Or his dad?**

 **Or Connie?**

 **Or all his other friends?**

 **Did you ever even stop to consider how your words would make Steven feel?**

Pearl was completely floored by this! "What!? No! I- That's not what I- I was just- I didn't mean it like that! Steven knows that!"

 **Dose he pearl? Dose he really?**

Said the clown as the picture began to change again- "Ooookay, that was creepy." Admitted Amethyst.

Pearl could only dumbly nod. The next recording was that of Steven telling Connie about their adventure to Roses Fountain. For the first couple of minutes Pearl didn't understand what she was supposed to be hearing...Until-

-"Oh, Steven. You don't have healing tears. You'll never have any _real_ magic powers, and we don't want anything more to do with you."

Once more Rose was floored. _T-this is what Steven really believes? What he believes we think of him?_

While she thought this, the picture changed again. This time of Steven driving with the cool kids-

-"I'd talk to the gems about it...But I'm pretty sure they blame me for my mom's death."

Pearl felt her face become hot with tears. _S-steven. I-i'm so sorry!_ Amethyst was just pale.

 **-The chemical I gave you will only last a week.**

 **This should give you more than enough time to walk a mile, run a mile ,jump a mile, even fly a mile in our shoe's**

 **Learn what it's like to be "insignificant"**

 **what it's like to be unable to make yourself "whole" whenever you wish.**

(Ruby and Sapphire flinch at this)

 **More importantly you'll have all the time you need to see what it's like to be at the bottom of the food chain...**

 **Steven on the other hand...dosen't have the time...**

The Gems pushed aside their tears as they leaned forward to hear what came next...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
